


The Late Show with Mindy Kaling

by halfhardtorock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobrien ficlet based on appolsaucy’s prompt “Hoech fails at acting while Dylan rockets to success.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Show with Mindy Kaling

The clatter of his screen door opening and closing wakes him.

He groans and pushes up onto his palms, looks over his shoulder. 

He hears the sound of water running, the clattering of someone putting the coffee pot on the stove. It could be only one person, so he sinks down into his pillow again and falls asleep. 

Only to snap awake again when his ex-wife comes walking into his room with her boots clomping on the wood.

"Boots off at the door," he reminds her, voice gravelly.

"You're still in bed?" she asks, not really looking for an answer. She disappears into his closet and he sighs and starts to get up, listening to her rifling through boxes. 

"What is it?" he asks, dragging on a shirt. She comes out waving Brandon's birth certificate with a grin. He wipes the tired off his face. 

"He needs it for school. They lost the old copy," she comes over and starts fussing with his hair and he waves her off. 

"You're going all grey," she tells him critically and then her eyes widen like she's just remembered something "Tyler, oh god, did you see that thing last night?"

He gets out of bed, yawning. "What?"

"Dylan O'Brien was on the late show--"

He cuts her off with a long, thorough groan, falling back into bed.

"--he lost a lot of that muscle he had in _Silver Surfer_ ," she says while he drags the pillow over his head and hides. She draws the edge of his pillow up and breathes close "He talked about you."

Tyler rolls his head out to look at her. "What?"

She waggles her brows and he sits up, frowning. "What do you mean--?"

"It's probably on youtube," she says and walks out of the room. From the hall she calls "I put the coffee on!"

He throws the pillow aside and gets out of bed again, shoves his feet in his slippers and follows her all the way out to the porch. The lawn is muddy with the snow melt, her boots making slogging sounds as she heads for her jeep. 

"Hey, tell Brandon I'll pick him up tomorrow after school!" he reminds her. 

She waves her hand back at him and climbs into her car.

The coffee pot gurgles on the stove as he walks by, going to get his pants on.

 

He searches for and watches the video before he goes into the shop that morning, hunched over the laptop on his made bed, frowning as it takes forever to load. Brandon is always complaining about the farm's wifi and for the first time he understands why, impatient. 

There's the tinny sound of the audience's applause and then there's Dylan O'Brien, grinning and waving as he greets Mindy Kaling on the middle of the stage. 

He's gotten all lean and wiry again, with that swan neck that Tyler still remembers stroking his hand over affectionately when they were waiting on set between takes.

He sips his coffee, brows furrowed as Mindy starts teasing Dylan about his new movie about an undercover cop at a Viking historical reenactment festival. Tyler snorts at Dylan's blushed face, the way he tries to argue with her, the way he laughs with his whole body still, his head thrown back. 

They talk about movies. Dylan's trip to Alaska.

And then Kaling says "Hey, do you remember what we talked about last time I saw you?" 

And Dylan is biting his lip and saying, voice cracking "The last time I was on the show?"

And Kaling is laughing and shaking her head "Noooo, the last time I saw you! Remember what you said, about your mtv days--?"

Dylan groans, hands over his face, chuckling. "Oh my god."

"Come on, lets talk about that--" she presses, laughing still. "Lets talk about how you had the biggest boner ever for--"

And Dylan flails, eyes wide "It wasn't like that! It was sweet! It was...it was totally puppy love, dude. I was just a kid and he was...it wasn't--" Dylan rolls his eyes at the audience's collected "Ooooh--" of intrigue.

"Your old teen werewolf costar Tyler Hoechlin," Mindy says and a massive photo of Tyler, grinning toothily at some event 10 years ago, appears on the big screen behind them.

Tyler feels it all the way through him, a flash of heat that burns over his face and through his lungs, deep into his gut. He can't breathe for a second, staring at Dylan, who is biting his smile back and looking over his shoulder at the photo of Tyler on the screen.

Dylan sighs then and looks at the audience with his hands up. "Look at that mug? Can you blame me?" 

Everyone laughs and a few people hoot in approval and Dylan is blushing, his cheeks pinked up. He always blushed like that, like someone had slapped the apples of his cheeks. Tyler's hands start trembling a little as he clicks to make the video full-screen.

The wifi slows everything down for a few seconds and he curses under his breath, frustrated. Needing to see more--

"--can you guess what he's up to now?" Kaling is asking when it comes back on again.

Dylan sits up, looks at her with wide eyes "What, do you know--?"

Mindy nods, smirking. "Retired to Vermont, making furniture with his big, bare, manly hands--" she teases.

Dylan laughs shakily. " _Jesus_."

"He's divorced with one son," and the crowd _awww's_ at that "and is known for being the first openly gay city councilor in the state."

Dylan's mouth drops slack in surprise as the audience breaks into wild applause.

Tyler shuts the laptop in defense, stomach all sore with how tense he is. He makes himself get off the bed, breath coming quick as he shoves on his jacket.

He goes about getting ready for work, pouring his coffee to go, tying his boots, locking up the house. Goes through the motions with his heart hammering behind his ribs.

In his truck, he makes himself calm. Puts his face down on the steering wheel and takes a long breath. 

It's nerves, really. They're going to tease him about it at the shop. Brandon might ask him about it, always wanting to hear more about his dad's old work friends, especially the hot, massively famous ones. His mom might call him and cry on the phone again about Jesus. 

The local paper might call and want to ask him a few questions like they did a few years ago when he joined the city council. They'll bring it up at the next council meeting, his colleagues laughing, ribbing him. One of the old ladies at church will probably want to know why he let that nice, rich O'Brien boy get away. 

It'll be a week or two of embarrassment and then it'll go back to normal, his life all quiet and relaxed and far away from all of that late night talk show gossip.

He has a flash of Dylan's wry smile for a second and sighs, chuckling weakly to himself. The kid is still so darn attractive, it's a little disturbing.

 

 

"Hey Teen Wolf," Hassan says when he walks into the shop. Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Shut up," he snorts, going to his office.

"Hey Teen Wolf!" Hassan says louder after him. "Did you watch the late show last night??"

"Yes," Tyler calls. He might as well admit it. 

Hassan appears in his doorway, swiping his hands off on his work pants, eyes wide. "Well??"

Tyler looks around for a pen. They've got three rocking chair orders to fill today. "Well what?"

Hassan just stares at him. 

"What?" Tyler asks, looking up. 

Hassan laughs, shakes his head. "Dude, did you watch the late show last night??"

Annoyed, Tyler groans. "I said I did, man, what--??"

Hassan's still shaking his head as he leaves the office. 

"What?!" Tyler yells, standing in place. He listens but doesn't get a response so he goes back to looking for a pen, reminding himself under his breath to check the online orders.

 

He spends most of the day in the shop working on the last of the rocking chairs, stroking it smooth with sand paper and choosing stains. At lunch he walks over to the diner by himself and eats a BLT. 

Meghan keeps pouring the iced tea and grinning at him knowingly. 

Tyler finally breaks down when he pays the check and mutters "Just spit it out."

"Did you watch the late show--?"

"YES," Tyler says adamantly, reaching over the counter to grab a to-go cup and pouring his tea in. "Is that all?"

She looks surprised and says "I g-guess??"

He sighs and apologizes for his rudeness and she shrugs, says "It's ok, I'd be grouchy too if Dylan O'Brien _used_ to think I was hot."

He frowns at her as he walks out the door, but she breezes away to her corner table with a pot of coffee.

 

 

He's stirring the stain, sawdust all over his chest, when the bell to the shop rings and Hassan says "Holy shit."

For a second he doesn't know what he's looking at. Brush in hand, he stares at Dylan O'Brien standing in the middle of his wood shop with a pair of expensive sunglasses clenched in his hand and a little, nervous look on his face.

"Hoookay," Hassan says, breaking the spell. "I'm gonna be outside. Hey, loved your work in that Rosemary's Baby remake. You and Chloe Moretz were awesome."

Dylan's smile is wide and fucking _gorgeous_ , it makes Tyler's jaw fall slack. Dylan thanks Hassan but stares at Tyler, his lips sort of open like he's breathing out of his mouth shakily.

When the door closes behind Hassan, Dylan runs a hand through his hair and says " _Well_ , I see you're as ridiculous as ever, Jesus."

Tyler's mouth snaps shut. His hand is trembling when he puts his brush down. His insides are doing some kind of sick, twisting, anxiety thing. "Uh, hey. Hey, Dylan." 

"You're gay," Dylan says bluntly, face lined with something critical. "like you're out and you're gay and everything is awesome?"

Tyler stares at him, feeling the blush creep over his cheeks. "Y-yes? I came out 6 years ago, after me and my ex-wife got a divorce--"

"Sarah," Dylan guesses. 

Tyler's eyes widen, surprised he remembers. "Uh, yeah."

Dylan stares at him for a long time. And then says "You have a kid?"

Tyler nods "A son. He's...great," and then blushes harder. "He's--"

" _Fuck_ ," Dylan steps over, getting sawdust all over his shirt sleeve. It looks like a nice shirt too, too expensive for a dusty wood shop. "You're a _dad_?? You're a _hot_ dad??"

Tyler snorts and looks away, embarrassed smile like a grimace. 

"I used to be able to make you laugh like _this_ ," Dylan tells him, snapping his fingers. He's close enough that his low voice is intimate, throaty, sends a shiver up Tyler's spine. "I would kill to see you laugh like that again. God, you gave me the worst teenage hard-ons, man--"

"--thought you said it was 'puppy love,'" Tyler stammers and Dylan freezes for a second before he cracks up. Tyler smiles back at him helplessly, which makes Dylan's laugh turn into a groan. 

" _Yeah_ ," Dylan gets out, a little strangled. "I was fucking head over heels for you."

It makes Tyler's knees give out a little. He has to sit down. He drops on the bench behind him and then hisses out a shocked breath when Dylan fucking climbs right on his lap with a soft, worried sound. 

"Jesus, Dylan--" Tyler breathes, taking his weight with his teeth clenching together. 

"Tell me you'll give me a chance. I know it's crazy, that it's been years and...are you dating? Is there a boyfriend?--" Dylan asks, so beautiful with his eyes wide and fraught. Tyler shakes his head dumbly, staring. And Dylan goes to say something more but his mouth just falls open instead as he lifts a hand to touch curiously Tyler's hair. A hard breath punches out of him. "You're all silver--"

Tyler winces. 

"No, no, fuck. It's so fucking--" Dylan moans and then he's fisting Tyler's grey hair and _kissing_ him. It's so Dylan, from zero to sloppy-hot tongue strokes in a heartbeat. Tyler groans long-suffering in his chest, hands grappling the kid's hips in defense. 

After a messy spit-swap, Dylan breaks their kiss and gasps for breath, hands working Tyler's shoulders, squeezing with a whine. "You're still so strong. I used to get off so hard, thinking about you holding me down, putting me on my knees."

Tyler starts to speak, but it turns into a high moan when Dylan takes his mouth again, his hands back in Tyler's hair, hips grinding down into him. 

They make out until it becomes critical, until Tyler's dick is a hard line in his work pants, thick and obvious. Dylan pops off his mouth to look down at it, face wrecked, eyes heavy-lidded. Tyler breathes him in, crazy for it, because he just smells so familiar and warm and touchable all at once 

"God, dude," Dylan pants. "I want to be under you so bad."

"I-I--" Tyler tries to say, voice shaken, so turned on he feels sick and lightheaded with the blood rushing to his cock.

"What?" Dylan whispers, pressing their foreheads together "Tyler--" 

"I usually uh...b-bottom," Tyler stutters and Dylan's eyes flutter shut on a long, hurt sound. 

Tyler drops his hot face into Dylan's shoulder, breathes deep. Says "I had a crush on you too. I just...didn't know what to do with it."

Dylan nods against the crown of his head, squirming in his arms. Whispers "I knew you would have seen the show last night or heard, so I had to come. Because I don't fuck around, dude, I want to try this. It's worth trying to me."

Tyler pulls away. "I didn't think you'd look me up."

Dylan laughs. "After we filmed that shit, Kaling made me to promise to try."

Tyler gets his slack, surprised mouth kissed, the tip of his nose. Then his earlobe suckled all warm and hungry. It makes his eyes haze over, makes him groan. 

" _Why_?" Tyler wonders.

Dylan chuckles dryly. "Cause, man. I've compared every single boyfriend to you for the last ten years and they've all sucked because of it."

"Jeez, Dylan," Tyler sighs, embarrassed and it makes Dylan clutch at him harder, hips rolling a few times and upping the tension between them. 

"God, I want to take you back to your...your fucking, what? Cabin? Farm--?" Dylan tries.

"Farm," Tyler agrees shakily and Dylan whimpers. 

"Fuck, you're a _farmer_ too, now? I want to take you back to your fucking farmhouse and get you on your hands and knees so I can eat out that peach of an ass, Hoechlin."

Tyler struggles up off the bench then, makes Dylan laugh when he stumbles off his lap and onto his feet. Tyler's face is so hot he knows its crimson now. His dick is straining under his fly and his hands are shaking badly and his hair is probably a mess, his mouth all kissed and raw.

Dylan takes his hand and sighs, brings it to his mouth to kiss at Tyler's rough, red knuckles. 

"I'm not...I don't do casual," Tyler says adamantly. "I have a kid. I go to church."

Dylan rolls his eyes. "Like I'd expect any differently. Come on, man, it's me."

Tyler swallows, trying to think. "I...I'm a city councilor."

"I'm a two time academy award nominee," Dylan offers, lapping at Tyler's knuckles once before Tyler jerks his hand away.

"I'm a divorcee," Tyler says thickly and Dylan croons into his neck "You're a hot fucking piece of ass, Mr. Hoechlin and I'm going to take you home now and sink my cock inside you. Fucking finally."

"Fuck," Tyler breathes out and holds him close. 

"You bet," Dylan agrees, sucking a mark under his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> -They probably fuck all day until Tyler has to pass out because he's not a kid anymore. When he wakes up, Dylan is all bare-skinned and warm, asleep against him.
> 
> -The townspeople are all "AWWWWWWWW," over handsome bachelor Tyler and his pretty celebrity boyfriend. 
> 
> -It's a little awkward because Brandon, who is 9, has the biggest crush ever on his dad's boyfriend and just STARES at him with big, wide, Hoechlin-pale eyes.
> 
> -They get married and Posey comes to the wedding and decides he wants to make furniture too and Tyler ends up having to teach him and it's the worst because when Dylan's not off filming, he's lazing around the shop, giggling at Posey being a meatball.


End file.
